


[零晃／凜緒] 2018晃、凜、零生賀系列

by Alkillua_Wu



Series: 2018晃、凜、零生賀系列 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: *7月18日晃牙生日快樂～*吸血鬼零Ｘ狼人晃牙*夢其實是我做的*之後凜月、零生日時會再接續
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Series: 2018晃、凜、零生賀系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655749
Kudos: 4





	1. 01 我做了一個 · 夢 （晃牙篇）

我做了一個夢。

夢裡我們的公司倒了，好多好多人從公司大門中魚貫走出。

我不知道該去哪裡，也不知道該往何方，只是一味地跟著人群，向不知名的地方前進。

做出選擇的時候到了，我必須在三叉路口中選一條路。

……我看到笨蛋明星笑容燦爛地和Trickstar消失在轉角、我看到好多人在我面前走動、但我卻看不到讓我想跟隨的東西。

忽然，我的眼角瞥見那傢伙進了旁邊一家百貨公司，我毫不猶豫地跟了上去。

就像是害怕被丟下一樣，我跟在他的身後進了在夢中模糊不清、視野所見之處除了他之外都映上一層朦朧的奇怪百貨公司。

這家公司不只大，還像迷宮。我著了魔似的追隨他的身影，但就在一個晃神，他不見了。

我的內心突然慌了起來，往四處看去時，我看到了不知何時出現在這裡的阿凜。

阿凜離我不遠，在我左手邊十步開外的距離而已，但在我想著那傢伙應該會想和弟弟在一起時，我的腳卻動不了。

準確的說，我是邁不開往阿凜那邊的步伐。

他沒有「選擇」阿凜。

我移開視線，繼續尋找，前方的手扶梯是下樓的，而我瞥見了那頭標新立異的黑髮。

這一段很清楚，我以失而復得的心情快速衝下手扶梯，途中差點一個不穩跌成一團。

下了手扶梯後，視野突然大了起來。

一切仍是朦朧不清像打了馬賽克那般的詭異，可是我卻失去了他的身影。

他的髮型雖然讓他和普通人有了差別，但是他的髮色是普通的黑，不像鳴上和羽風前輩那樣的金髮好認。

恐懼感像潮水一樣湧了上來，幾乎將我滅頂。我乾站著，不知下一步該如何。

突然就很想哭，眼眶溢出了淚、鼻子酸得不舒服。我趕緊用手背想把淚抹去。

……毫無作用，眼淚就像自來水那樣，一打開水龍頭，就自顧自地流了出來，我差點不顧形象蹲在地上痛哭。

『喔呀，這不是小狗嗎？……』一隻溫熱的手覆上我的頭頂。

我醒了。

室內很涼爽、涼到我忍不住擦了擦我裸露在外的皮膚。

窗簾不知何時被打開，窗外下著大雨，粗粗的雨柱連成一線沒有空隙地朝陸地一發一發墜落，窗外看起來是一整個白但又因為這樣的陰雨天，清晨的光線絲毫沒有透進來。

回想起剛才在夢中的內容，我還心有餘悸。

眼淚在夢中被逼了出來，心臟還在碰碰亂跳，我不禁自嘲地想：這什麼怪夢啊？

而且百貨公司是什麼？我這樣一個狼人怎麼會做這種夢？

不過我卻忍不住回憶夢的所有片段，那傢伙最後找到我說的最後一句話他已經記不清了，因為一整串太長我也不好去記。

對我來說這個夢給我的最直接感受是：好可怕。

當所有一切都變得模糊，我在茫茫人海中找不到你該怎麼辦？

……更想哭了。

我有點煩那些白色的雨了，就算透進來的光沒有多少也一樣。

我站起身把窗簾再次拉上，回到床上想讓自己快速入睡，最好能夢回剛才的夢，繼續下去。

雖然很可怕，不過我想知道接下來發生了什麼。

在我進入夢鄉的前一刻，身體被溫柔地抱住，那雙和夢中一樣溫暖的手覆上我的頭頂，「小狗，做惡夢了嗎？……」

可惜後面的話我依然沒聽到。

此篇〈完〉


	2. 02 我帶回一個 · 人 （凜月篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *9月22日凜月生日快樂～
> 
> *吸血鬼凜月Ｘ魔法師真緒
> 
> *之後零生日時會再接續
> 
> （Blog）前篇連結：http://killualovekarma7.pixnet.net/blog/category/1376217

今天早上下了很大的雨，整個大地因透明雨柱混著才剛天明的曉光而呈現白色。

落地的雨力度強勁激起一朵朵水花，很快地，整個古堡的花園草地便被雨打濕，地勢略低的地方還開始淹水。

早上，本來是我睡覺的時間，但或許是今天這場雨造成的影響，太陽的威力對我來說根本不值一提，窗外的空間很白、很亮，但室內卻更加陰暗。

睡起來後根本睡不回去，或者說我晚上也一直沒睡直到現在，畢竟吸血鬼的活動時間是晚上啊，太陽可是我們的敵人。

沒事做的時候就想去確認這個古堡的活物早晨都在做些什麼。不、不對，其實我是因為感覺到兄長的氣息才追到古堡的東面，因為平常我根本不會靠近東面的房間，而且東邊是太陽升起的方向，大部分吸血鬼古堡的東面應該是荒廢許久的模樣才對。

有吸血鬼喜歡把自己珍愛的東西藏在最陰暗的角落或最狹窄的縫隙裡，不過兄長那個人很特別，許多帶有回憶、故友們送給他的珍貴物品都堆東面採光最好的那間房了。

雖然如此，但是他去東面的時間卻很少，幾乎只有在鴿子飛來後，他才願意走一趟，回味那些以前的事。

沒想到……他撿了一隻柯基回來。

透過未關嚴實的門縫，我看見兄長和柯基躺在一張床上相擁入眠的畫面。

兄長讓柯基枕在他的右手臂彎上睡去，手掌撫著柯基的後腦袋，下巴頂在柯基的整顆頭上。

——很幸福的樣子。

什麼嘛，兄長的那句話該不會跟每個人都說過？明明以前只講給我一個人聽的，怎麼可以這麼狡猾！

突然，那雙和我一樣的紅寶石眼眸猛的睜開，一下子就補捉到我的視線，定定的看著我。

他的嘴唇蠕動了兩下，接著露出好看的微笑，眼睛瞇了起來。

『 りつ。』他說。

「哼。」我扭頭就走，門也給他們關上。

關上了房間的門之後，我看著長長的廊道，突然不知道能幹什麼。

雖然不介意家裡被兄長撿回來的活物住滿，不過看著兄長的時間被那群傢伙佔走就覺得好不爽。

——明明我也很寂寞。

想回去睡覺又沒那個心情，說到底，都是這場雨害的我大早晨睡不著。雨聲嘩啦啦地喋喋不休，閉上眼再睜開眼，腦子裡都是那個聲音迴響，想打個哈欠自欺欺人精神卻好到現在去繞著古堡跑三圈都沒問題。

雨只要下小一點的話，我就可以安安靜靜地看書打發時間的說……嗯？我的結界被穿越了？

古堡外一公里的保護結界傳來一陣魔法波動。

照理說任何智慧生物撞上那層結界應該都會被格擋在外，或者結界被強行打破外面的活物才進得來……可是這陣魔法波動只是提醒了架設結界的我有人進入，卻並沒有將那人攔下，結界也好好的並未消失。

我試著感受闖入者的氣息，他移動的很快，短時間內就要到第二層結界。

第二層結界很特殊，如果說第一層是為了阻擋敵人的話，第二層就是探查，只要那人一碰上結界，人在這裡的我就能瞬間得知他的一切信息，方便我了解這人是不是閒著沒事幹來找兄長的，第二層結界也不會把人攔下來。

那麼，那個『人』是——

我不可置信地睜大雙眼，同時一股憤怒油然而生，不僅是因為第一層結界被愚蠢的人們帶隊破開，最讓我生氣的是『那個人』受傷了！

本來有第一層結界阻擋的人們現在沒了顧忌，快速地向古堡中心前進，他們之中的魔法師在前面領路，摧毀一切阻礙他們的事物。

再這樣下去，『那個人』就要被他們追上了！

心急火燎之下，我使用了力量，再次睜開眼時，已經傳送到了第二層結界內，面對那些醜惡的人類。

——背後是傷痕纍纍的他。

我沒有回頭，挺身看著被突然出現的我嚇到的人類，眼底的光沉得很深、很深。

「回去，這前面不給過。」面對這些從我一現身就驚嚇地喊著吸血鬼的人們，我沉下臉來釋放冰冷的氣場恫嚇他們。

看著對面有人突然軟腳跪在地上的無能舉動，我有點不耐煩地釋放更加壓迫的氣場，心底鄙夷這些上山來破壞結界的人的素質。

——還傷害了我發誓要保護的人，不可饒恕。

「把、把他交給我、我們，我們就、就回去……」其中領頭的魔法師結結巴巴說道，看著我的眼神中帶著恐懼，卻硬要和我交涉。

「不要。」冷淡地拒絕後，我看著魔法師眼中的恐懼被憤怒壓了下去、看著他們重新冷靜下來後打算破釜沉舟的覺悟，再一次開口：「不回去是吧？」

——滅了你們！

刺骨的殺意從我身上竄出，轉瞬便襲上那群人類，看著他們又一次混亂無序地奔逃、做著無謂的抵抗，心裏那股煩悶越加上湧、出手也越發無顧忌。

反正把他們殺了就好，把這群傷害真君的無能之輩殺了，我的真君就不會再受傷。

「不要殺他們！」一個嘶啞的吼聲從背後傳來，我的眼睜大幾分，剛要擰斷人脖子的手硬生生轉向那人的四肢。

血液四濺，雨不知何時已經停了，濃重的鐵鏽味混著鹹濕的青草味彌散在整個空中，卻沒有讓我想進食的慾望，不、或許該說，在這裡，只有真君身上的血能讓我提起興致。

以速度穿梭在人群之中並奪去他們的行動能力對我來說輕而易舉，只不過方才被烏雲遮住的太陽露了出來散發的光與熱讓我更加不爽，本來只是『溫和的』卸胳膊卸腿變成了用尖利的指甲挑斷他們的手腳筋，搞得血肉模糊。

「不殺你們，滾。」直到把最後一人撂倒，我才施法設了個更強勁的界，以防他們不死心又闖進來。

看著那群人倉皇中踉蹌地爬下山，我的心情有些轉好，但接下來對轉身關心那個人這件事有點緊張。

深吸一口氣，我慢慢轉了過身。依舊是和十年前一模一樣的酒紅色短髮、翡翠綠的眼睛，比十年前更加成熟的臉龐、更高大的身體……只不過身上還帶著大大小小的傷。

胸腔中的空氣沈重地壓得我喘不過氣，十年前讓我中意的真君的味道混著香甜的血腥味直撲鼻尖，非但沒有勾起我的食慾，還讓我心疼地不知該開口說什麼。

——心愛的人被傷害我也好痛，早知道不該那麼便宜地放過他們！

「真君……」我小心翼翼地想靠過去，兩隻手舉至空中卻不知從何下手，胸腔中的悶痛不消反減。

「嗚……」真君還是癱坐在地上，卻突然露出了想哭的表情。

身上都是血的我心底又是一驚，連忙退後兩步蹲下身手忙腳亂地道歉：「對不起！嚇到你了嗎？真——」

「——小凜，」真君卻突然撲過來，雙手環住了我的脖子，聲音中帶了哭腔，尾音還顫著，「我好想你……」

下意識地環抱著他，我才聽到他說的話，心裡頓時有一股甜蜜湧了上來，將沈重的味道沖淡。我蹭了蹭他的頸側，突然很想哭，「我也是……」

決定了，我要把真君撿回家藏起來，不讓他受傷了。

——真君負責笑就好，我來承擔傷心的事。

「真君，跟我回去吧。」

「……好。」

就這樣，我帶回一個人。

此篇〈完〉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：  
> 這才是我心目中的凜緒（（不是  
> 栗子生日快樂啊啊啊啊～～～～～～～


	3. 03 我說了一句 · 話 （零篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《我說了一句 · 話》
> 
> *11月2日零生日快樂～
> 
> *吸血鬼零Ｘ狼人晃牙
> 
> *還有第四篇喔～
> 
> （Blog）前篇連結：http://killualovekarma7.pixnet.net/blog/category/1376217

我說了一句話。

對小狗說了……只和家人說過的話。

才短短不到一個禮拜的時間，我就把他當家人對待了嗎？

或許是因為他像一個人吧？

一個已經、死了好久好久的人。而我正是在等他的轉世，如今等到了……也說不定。

*

或許過了一千年、又或許只過去一百年，正確的日子我已經不記得了，從前的魔王大人喜愛四處雲遊，常常飛到各處探訪民情、遊覽勝地，也結識了許多好友。

『本大爺看上的人絕不會讓他死。』年輕氣盛的魔王一邊說著，一邊對身為凡人的人偶師施下魔法，保他不老、不死、無傷也無痛。

人偶師有獨到的美感意識以及超越凡人的心靈，說是人間的帝王也不為過，可是人偶師一心追求著美，無意願做那麼麻煩的事。

『本大爺看上的人絕不會讓他死。』年輕氣盛的魔王一邊說著，為自己認可的好友施下魔法，獲得永生的人偶師高興地說不出話；追求愛和驚喜的魔術師誇張笑著抱上了他；被寄予厚望的可愛占卜師甜甜地喊他哥哥；不喜歡離開水的人魚為他們待在了陸地上。

——你看，沒有人不願意。

除了那個和尚。

『小子，真的不願意？』已經來了一個禮拜的魔王靠在寺院邊，問著在裡面靜心打坐的和尚，連視線都沒移一下。

『信佛者，得永生。』潛心修行的和尚敲著木魚，頭也不抬。

魔王「嗤」了一聲，心裡開始不耐煩和尚了。

和尚總是拿那句話來搪塞他，而他卻捨不得就這樣走了，只能每天每天，都等在這裡，等他回心轉意。

——如果走了的話，就再也看不到了。

和尚也是凡人，是凡人就會有生老病死，死了的話就沒有了、看不到了，要是不在走前施下魔法，那麼等他再回顧這裡時，這裡會成為廢墟也說不定，到時候想找的人也早已消亡。

『這裡才不會變成廢墟。』和尚的木魚聲持續「咚咚咚」地傳出院外，他自言自語般說道：『我的兒子、孫子，以及所有蓮巳家的後人都不會讓這裡成為廢墟。』

『朔間前輩你快走吧，該有人來找我喊作法除妖了。』

魔王「嗤」了一聲，心裡最後一點的留念也沒了。

正當他想離開的時候，寺院隔壁的年輕人來了，大叫著讓「混蛋和尚」出來。

魔王想和尚的確挺混蛋的，所以就繼續站在院外，看著年輕人興致勃勃地同和尚說話。

『我爸爸說讓我來找你驅魔，魔王在哪裡？！』年輕人衝到和尚面前，還左右看了看，似乎正在找那個所謂的「魔王」。

魔王心裡奇怪了下，這一回更認真地打量起剛剛闖進寺院的少年，那灰白的頭髮亂糟糟地，金黃色的雙眼卻炯炯有神，臉上大大的笑容和嘴裡所說「驅魔」成反比，感覺他一點都不怕。

『大神。』和尚嘆了口氣，終於肯停下敲擊木魚的動作，看向這個很會鬧騰的後輩，『你父親怕妖邪作祟來尋求幫助無可厚非，不過驅魔的話還是請教會來吧，我們這裡是寺院。』

呿，寺院的「作法除妖」和驅魔不是大同小異嗎？你這樣說那孩子肯定不聽話乖乖回去。不過你這是在包庇魔王，不怕魔王露餡然後被連累？

『隨便隨便！我是聽說有魔王才來的！』叫做「大神」的孩子擺了擺手，然後興奮地看左看右，只差沒抓住和尚的肩頭劇烈搖晃逼供了，『混蛋和尚，魔王在哪裡？我一直很想見他！』

和尚再次嘆了口氣，還沒想好要怎麼把鄰居家的孩子趕回去時，旁邊就有一道聲音插入，說得一派輕鬆、毫無負擔：『喔呀？你一直很想見本大爺嗎？真是個奇怪的孩子～』

在一旁聽著的和尚簡直想尖叫，胃一陣一陣地痛，看到現出身形的魔王後直想拿木魚狠狠丟過去敲醒他，接著在看到大神亮晶晶發出光芒的雙眼後，腦袋裡面那條名為理智的東西被一刀切斷，和尚突然快速站起來，丟下『你好自為之，我先走了你們聊』，就進房間了。

那個「你」是誰魔王當然知道，他對面前年輕帥氣的小伙子笑了一下，伸出手，『本大爺是朔間零，吸血鬼魔王。』

雲遊四海的魔王遇見了還不滿二十歲的年輕人，從年輕人的眼神裡他雖然看不到類似「恐懼」的情緒，但是「憧憬、嚮往和崇拜」他卻看得多了，沒一會就覺得有點無趣。

年輕人絮絮叨叨問了魔王許多問題，魔王也很認真回應他。

這才是他們第一次見面。

**

魔王在這個小鎮停留了幾個月，期間不是在寺院就是在睡覺，而每次都能看到有一個年輕小伙子跟在他屁股後面。

其實他覺得第一次見面的時候那孩子的眼神很無趣所以打算不久後永遠離開這裡的，但是他第二次見那孩子，從他的眼中發現了新的、不一樣的情緒。

——躍躍欲試的挑戰，還有與之相反的依賴。

真是神奇的孩子，一邊說著想打敗魔王，一邊卻又對魔王付出那麼多的真心，怎麼可以有人能懷著兩種相反的情緒活著呢？

至少魔王活到現在是沒見過的，所以魔王決定留下來栽培他，把他變得強大。

***

‘前輩……朔間前輩……’

誰啊？這麼叫我的人……不過是怎麼了，聲音有些不對勁呢、哈啊……

‘……醒醒、醒醒……拜託……’

管你什麼事，我都還沒睡夠，別來煩我……做什麼擅自打開我的棺材，陽光都跑進來了！

「朔間前輩快起來！沒時間了快走！」

還未適應光線的紅瞳眨了眨、眼前一片模糊依稀看得到有人背對山洞口逆著光的身影，灰白色的髮稍被染得金黃、昏暗陰影裡最閃亮的金色雙眸盛滿了焦慮，一看我睜開眼便不自覺鬆了一口氣，但沒過多久那雙英氣的眉便再次皺成一團。

「朔間前輩你終於醒了！快走吧！他們已經到山腰了！」從未如此焦急的小子一把抓住我的手腕就想用蠻力把我拉起，見拉不動我後又轉回頭，臉上神情越發焦躁不安，「他們是來抓你的！求求你了！不要待在這裡、回你的城堡吧！」

「……」剛睡醒還十分渾噩的腦袋逐漸運轉起來，遠處也真的能聽得到大動靜、像是一大群人氣急敗壞地衝上山，雜亂的腳步聲混著人群激憤的嘈雜，而且不知道什麼時候，這座山上，充滿了顏色詭異的霧氣。

不經意看是不會注意到的，但只要凝視久了，就會從一團透明裡看出一粒粒的細小分子在空氣中互相碰撞，撞擊在一起時會帶起細小的綠色光芒，不過那些分子實在太小了，所以不是那麼容易就能感知到。

有些粗魯地把小子抓到身前單手按著他的口鼻，在他欲掙脫時不容置疑地加大力道，「小子，你什麼時候來的？」

滿臉莫名其妙的小鬼瞪大蜂蜜色的雙眼看著我，失去自由的雙手在背後不斷扭動，樣子就像在說『你都把我嘴捂起來了我怎麼回答？給本大爺放開啊！』

「就這樣不要動，空氣有問題。」

果然這麼說他就老實不動了。

不用靜下心來就可以聽到，山下已經亂成一團，有很多雜亂的腳步聲向山上進發，偶爾還能聽到一兩句「去邪除魔」、「燒死吸血鬼」的高亢喊聲，可以想見底下的人人手一隻火把、十字架，可能還再加上幾十隻的鈀子、獵槍。

而空氣裡的異樣分子是教會的手筆，神父和牧師帶領著暴民，邊唸誦聖經、邊灑下可以「對抗吸血鬼」的魔藥。

呵，魔藥，只對普通人起效而已吧？

安靜下來的小子開始不正常了，他手腳發冷、臉卻出奇地白，抵在他唇上的手掌也感覺到他不尋常的顫抖，身為人類的身體已然軟倒。

「……待著，別出來。」毫不費勁地將人抱起，小心翼翼地放進棺材中，我深深看他一眼，難得見他毫無生氣的模樣，瞳孔亂顫的一雙眼睛不安地瞪著我。

整天喊著『本大爺是一匹孤狼』的小子如今沒法活蹦亂跳的可憐樣子，讓我心裡有些不適。

「你、你去哪……？」早已無力的手臂艱難地抬起才抓著我一塊衣角，那麼虛弱的他可少見，臉色蒼白讓他看起來顯得病態。

原來這是一個普通人。會傷、會病甚至會死的普通人。

瞥了他一眼，我頭也不回地走出山洞，「做個了結，用不著害怕，本大爺會回來的。」

****

魔王面對一群激動的暴民，表情絲毫不動搖，仍是一副游刃有餘、痺睨眾生的模樣。

他什麼都沒說，也不動手，就是站在山洞口靜靜地看著人群。

光是矗立著就有種令人心生畏懼的氣場、像是有一座山擋在人們面前，眾人的心皆是一堵，面上的怯態浮現，但還是死撐著與這座大山對抗。還是一座奇高、奇險、奇邪的山。

外表像天使，有著一頭金色短髮、臉容精緻的神父對他微笑，普通人身上一抓一大把的恐懼在神父身上根本感覺不到，他反而有點興奮的樣子。

害怕魔王的人很多、不怕魔王的人也蠻多的，但沒有人能像這個神父一樣讓魔王覺得不太舒服。神父隱藏太多事情了，魔王看不透他。

朔間先生，久仰。神父左手拿著聖經，右手握拳放在左胸上朝魔王施了個禮。

有何貴幹？魔王蹙眉。

『您的存在威脅到人類了。』神父瞇著眼笑。在他身後的人們舉起手中的武器，眼神充滿戒備。

魔王也眯起了眼，顯得危險又邪魅，『你待如何？』

神父笑著，笑出一聲溫雅的 ‘呵’ 。人們手裡的武器被抓得更牢，有的人架上獵槍瞄準站在最前方的魔王。

誰都沒動作，也沒誰先開口。

『等一下！那是我兒子先別開槍！！晃牙！』人群中一個人突然衝出來大喊著。

連處在槍口最中心都沒皺一下眉頭的魔王一愣，扭過頭看到虛弱地攙扶山壁才走得出來的年輕人，瞪大眼睛脫口就說：『你回去，不要過來……』

‘砰’ 一聲槍響，眾人的心都吊到最高。

『做什麼！！那是我兒子啊啊啊！！！！！』中年人尖聲叫著，控制不住朝前跑去。

魔王仍舊瞪大眼睛，只是卻跌坐到地上——剛才還虛弱地走不快的年輕人像瘋了一樣，使盡了全身上下最後一點力氣瞬間撲到了魔王身上！

血，流得滿地都是。

晃、你在……做什麼？魔王沒注意到自己的聲音帶上了些顫抖。

『噗……』伏在魔王身上的年輕人吐出幾口血，開口時只剩氣音：『囉唆……朔間、前輩，別、別死……』

『我不會死、我不會死、我不會死……』可是你卻要死了。

『哈，我當然、當然知道……』年輕人已經閉上眼睛，呢喃出聲，『老爹……你吵死了……』

中年人當場暈了過去。

魔王還什麼都沒為他做。

復活的法術也對他無效，因為魔王還沒有和年輕人共享密術。條件是要對他說一句話。

可是年輕人聽不到了。

願主保佑，安息。神父露出了悲憫的神情，他就像一個真正的天使那樣，聖潔、純白。

一聲聲槍響連成一道刺耳的噪音，所有人都開了槍，拼命把子彈用盡。

魔王終於抬起了頭，抱著年輕人尚未失溫的身體，紅寶石般的眼睛暗沉地就像能凝出血來。

人群間穿梭著一個影子，他速度極快、身形鬼魅，在遠處看著會覺得在人群中移動的他非常美麗。

——可卻致命。

當最後一個人倒下，魔王才停下他的腳步。

他面無表情，眼淚卻不停流淌，弄濕了他俊美非凡的臉龐，卻襯得他那雙血色眼瞳越發混濁。

魔王很美麗，這樣靜靜地站著就像人偶一樣完美無瑕，臉上的淚卻顯得他好孤獨。

他發誓再也不吸血了。

*****

‘對不起、對不起、對不起。’

‘我會找你，我會去找你。’

‘你曉得嗎？我喜歡你。’

……

「不會丟下你的，我永遠都在。」

很多想對他說的，濃縮成一句最精簡的話語，等到與他再次相遇時，我能對他說出口。

還有，這次一定會說「我愛你」。

此篇〈完〉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思啊，扯到零的時候我都爆字數，話癆症犯了wwwww
> 
> 我愛零啊啊啊啊啊啊(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：
> 
> WTF？！這個夢是怎樣？嚇到我了！
> 
> 今天我這裡是7月5號星期四的早上六點四十七分，這個夢大概是五點快六點的時候做完的，我完全不知道是怎麼回事，情緒就被帶入公司倒掉那種場景了。
> 
> 只要把主角改成我，把小狗改成小姑娘，這就是我完整的夢了
> 
> 其實一開始公司會倒掉好像跟偶像星願的千有關（這啥？），真不愧是Yuki，某某人因為你把公司弄倒了……
> 
> 後來我想了下我為什麼做了這夢……OMG？！我對老零的執念更深了嗎？這、這樣讓我有點怕怕的不敢面對老零……
> 
> 好害羞呀。。
> 
> 那麼就這樣，祝晃牙生日快樂，這篇會延續到凜月和零的生賀，他們生日時記得要來看喔～（不過我已經想好接下去要幹嘛了）


End file.
